En La Ventana de Enfrente
by Queonda
Summary: Vivir frente a un edificio es difícil, sobretodo cuando sientes que te invita a ver a través de las cortinas. Adentrate en estas ventanas para conocer las historias más extrañas, de la mano de unos grandes binoculares y un edificio que nunca duerme. UA.
1. Edificio Principal

_Hola! Esto formará parte de una serie de caps cortos que espero publicar de pronto en pronto(?)? Ya que los escribiré a través de mi celular mientras encuentre tiempo libre. espero que les guste está historia y que, con el paso de los capítulos, se haga mas interesante. disfruten, queonda :B_ /-/-/-/-/

* * *

Así fue como se sentó en su típica silla frente a su pequeña ventana de nogal y exhaló.. Al mirar a través de ella, las luces nocturnas del ambiente de la ciudad inundaban,con su brillo, la oscura habitación de este joven. El viento, mezclado con ese seco olor a motores de autos, rozaba su rostro fino, mientras que los sonidos contaminantes de los bocinazos no hacían mas que acariciar sus tímpanos. La ciudad era un ambiente único, un bioma nuevo, creado por las manos del hombre, y contenía ese sentimiento salvaje que ningún otro lugar tiene con tanta fuerza. Mientras que la luz solar muestra que la oscuridad no tiene nombre, la sombra nocturna celebra a aquéllos seres que salen de entre la nada, a acechar y cometer acciones que la luz del día no es capaz de ver.

Así era cómo él solía describir sus días en la gran ciudad. Él calificaba entre los "nuevos":chicos ambiciosos que querían estar en la Gran Capital del Oeste para seguir sus sueños de ser alguien importante en la vida, no solo en la de ellos mismo, sino en la de los demás. Pero era fácil imaginarse que, con miles de estos "nuevos" en la ciudad, era fácil arruinarse la imaginación y las esperanzas. El aún tenía sus esperanzas intactas, pero su mente no estaba del todo con él.

no encontraba momento libre, mas que el que lograba obtener de noche, cuando su jefe lo dejaba de llamar y no tenía visitas inesperadas. ¿A qué dedicaba su tiempo libre? A él le gustaba llamarlo ,El arte del saber, lo que se traducía a "espiar a los vecinos". Era su único pasatiempo y el más fácil de desarrollar. Sólo debía sentarse en la ventana, y los demás departamentos le mostrarían todo lo que él quería saber. Eso pensaba al principio, pero las historias que esas ventanas le mostraban eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para permitirse comprar unos binoculares con el salario de un mes.

Nadie sabía a lo que él dedicaba su tiempo libre -sabia que la gente lo criticaría, nunca lo entendería -, pero él creía que ese era el hobbie más interesante que había tenido. Cada ventana contaba una historia, y era interesante conocerlas todas.

Su teléfono celular vibro. Lo tomó y le echó un vistazo. Era un mensaje de su mujer preferida. No era nada de lo que él debiera preocuparse. Sólo un pequeño aviso de que debían verse a medianoche. Esa rubia lo era todo para él. Eran las diez.

Tenía dos horas -o un poco menos- para desarrollar lo que para él era un arte. Sólo se acomodo en su asiento, sacó los binoculares de su caja casi completamente inmaculada y los ubico en el trípode. Los ajustó unos cuantos grados y se dispuso a mirar. Apuntó, como era rutina, a la primer casa del octavo y último piso, a la derecha.

La cortina siempre permanecía corrida, aunque eran dos ventanas aparentemente de dos habitaciones diferentes. En la de la izquierda, dormía un joven que parecía nunca peinarse. Era un tanto idiota. Lo había visto varias veces entrar comida a su habitación y esconderla en su cuarto, bajo los cajones. A la mujer de la derecha le desagradaba la comida extra que él ingería. Los había visto pelearse unas contadas veces sobre ese tema. Luego de haberse pasado noches viéndolos, había logrado entender que ellos eran sólo compañeros de habitación.

Según él, el joven era demasiado torpe y la chica, demasiado terca como para mantener alguna relación estable con ese chico. El nombre de la mujer le era desconocido, pero de tanto oír quejas, sabía que él se llamaba Goku. Su descripción encajaba. Con la de un hombre de veinte años, buena salud y humor, y mantenía un pequeño trabajo nocturno. Era muy bueno, lo había visto ayudar a bajar las escaleras a las ancianas del departamento. De ella no sabía nada, solo una mujer de entre los veinte y veinticinco años, firme y seria, ganadora de lucha de artes marciales- tenía un trofeo en su pared- y una gran inteligencia. Ella pagaba las cuentas.

Los vio a ambos hablando por teléfono, no sabía si entre ellos o con alguien más, era difícil de saber, y los dejó en paz. Se corrió, ahora, a la cuarta ventana del cuarto piso, hacia la izquierda. Era el dulce hogar de un hombre nada dulce.

El lugar tenía buen gusto, ya que desde ahí, él podía ver el living. Paredes decoradas,piso de madera, televisión digital y cuadros elegantes. La habitación estaba en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par y una ruidosa música invadió la sala. Un grito horroroso de la voz carrasposa delató al chico que entraba. Estaba ocupado respondiendo los insultos de las mujeres que se quejaban de su sonido infernal. Su nombre podía ser escuchado en todos los lugares del edificio. De aquí hasta allá, su nombre era el que todos los de la cuadra sabían pronunciar con terror: Vegeta.

Joven, veinticinco años. Gustoso de usar ropa negra y bandas de sudor en sus muñecas. Al espía le gustaba observarlo, ya que su rostro denotaba que él ocultaba algo. Andaba con una mujer escandalosa, de quién no se molestaría en preocuparse. Se peleaban de tal forma que dudaba la relación entre ellos.

Se aburrió de mirar al rockero que escuchaba "Paranoid" a todo volumen y ajustó sus binoculares a la habitación de número trescientos ochenta y tres. Le decía así porque el joven que la habitaban tenía una extraña locura por el tres.

Nunca lo había visto,no. Solo sabía de la existencia de una mujer hermosa de cabello azul como el cielo nocturno, que solía limpiar sus cosas; y de otra, que parecía ser la rubia de los sueños -o pesadillas- de cualquier hombre. Era agresiva, pero se comportaba con vergüenza al ver al hombre que la casa habitaba, y que el espía calvo nunca había logrado ver de cabeza a los pies. Pareciera como si el sujeto supiera que estaba siendo observado.

en la primera habitación vivía el conserje que, por lo que ahora sus binoculares notaban, estaba limpiando la parte delantera del edificio, las escaleras. Su viejo amigo Yamcha miró hacia arriba y observó las estrellas, sin notar a la pequeña persona que lo observaba.

Se levantó de su silla y fue directo a su cocina-comedor a prepararse un té de hierbas. "Krilin: estate listo para las 23.45" Rezaba una nota pegada en su refrigerador. Miró su reloj, notando que tenía tiempo.

¿Podría ser hoy el día en que los chicos que vivían juntos se juntaran, o el día en el que revelaría qué escondía el chico rudo, o quién era el hombre de esas dos mujeres que andaban por esa casa oscura y decadente?

Colocó el agua a hervir y volvió a su lugar favorito: la ventana.


	2. Habitacion A, octavo piso

_ Nos encontramos de nuevo! e.e_

**_Solo un pequeño comentario: sepan perdonar por los errores de tipeo. Poco a poco los iré corrigiendo, aunque es algo difícil en estos momentos._**

**_Nada mas. y echenle un vistazo a los detalles._**

**_Disclaimer:Personajes de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. Lo único a mi propiedad es el argumento de la historia y cada palabra dentro de la misma_**

**_Caratula del fic: Portada de Physical Graffiti, Led Zeppelin (1975)_**

* * *

La mañana resplandecía, pero los pájaros típicos del campo ya no era lo que lo despertaba. El hecho de dejar de oír ese canto tan angelical y único que el ambiente rural tenía, y que el viento soplara por entre los campos de maíz y las flores en su flujo natural ya no pudiera estar en su vida todas las mañanas era ciertamente algo frustrante. Los bocinazos de las personas a las que les gustaba molestar la paz en una ciudad que nunca descansa eran lo único que él escuchaba cada mañana desde hacían tres largos años.

Aunque, él podía presumir, ese no era el único ruido chillón que hacía de sus mañanas un infierno.

-¡Otra vez tarde!- gritó una voz aguda que le taladró los tímpanos.

Cual robot, su torso se levantó rápidamente, en un movimiento que no requirió esfuerzo alguno. La sábana resbaló de su torso formado, y la almohada que cubría su cara cayó a un lado.

Su rostro denotaba total y completo cansancio y unos cabellos despeinados se separaban del típico peinado desordenado que él tanto mantenía. Sus ojos cargaban bolsas oscuras y su aliento olía a rayos. Se levantó de su cama como un zombie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su cama. Tomó los calzoncillos blancos e intentó colocárselos correctamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sentó frente a un delicioso plato de waffles con miel. Su paladar se llenó de saliva, antes de volver a secarse cuando el horroroso rostro mañanero de la mujer frente suyo se apareció en su rango de vista.

Chichi era, para él, la mujer más insoportable que había conocido- quizá exageraba, ya que estaba acostumbrado a vivir con hombres y, cuando se había enterado que viviría con una mujer, ni su padre podía creerle.

Ella era como la diosa de la furia, y parecía como si todo en él le causara una molestia.

Desde la mañana, cuando él no se levantaba ya que se encontraba cansado por su trabajo nocturno, y ella, una ejecutiva sin tiempo que perder, "necesitaba"que él estuviese despierto desde temprano.

"No pierdas tiempo, que es lo que más me falta" solía decirle.

Eran el ying y el yang. Pero, a diferencia de estos signos sagrados, ninguno tenía ni siquiera una pizca de cualidad del otro. Él era completamente desordenado, despreocupado por los problemas y necesidades, glotón, sucio; ella necesitaba el orden en medio del caos. Chichi era la base de la casa, ya que se ocupaba de pagar la renta, comprar la comida y mantener el baño en condiciones. Vivía tensa; y como no estarlo, cuando se es la cabeza de las operaciones más importantes de una de las empresas líder en productos de uso cotidiano.

Él hizo oídos sordos a los gritos en cuanto a la hora y su vestimenta antes de que ella se arreglarse el cabello y largase.

Se levantó de su asiento y estiró sus brazos y torso, sintiendo la liberadora energía de su cuerpo recorrer hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en su boca con restos de waffle. Al fin estaba solo.

La radio encendida a todo volumen. Metió en el microondas una bolsa de nachos con queso a medio cocer y lo activó para tres minutos. Volteó para ver la casa, reluciente como si una esponja gigante hubiese caído y absorbido toda la suciedad. Se quitó su ropa interior y la lanzó al aire, observando la caída de sus calzoncillos como si estuviese en cámara lenta.

Era el vuelo de la libertad.

Encendió el televisor, mientras colocaba sus pies sobre una mesa para café, arrojando al suelo las flores y velas aromáticas de Chichi. Escuchó el sonido del microondas, pero cuando logró llegar a él, ya era tarde: el queso había explotado, abriendo la puerta del microondas y dejando la cocina cubierta en un mar de queso caliente.

Kakarotto-Goku, para los amigos -, despreocupado, tomó el paquete de nachos con los guantes de cocina de Chichi, pegándoles queso, y lo colocó en una fuente, la cual llevó tranquilamente hasta el costoso sofá caro. Comenzó a comer mientras miraba _"Cuando los edificios se caen "_.

¿De qué podría preocuparse? Su vida había sido un descontrol, pero no podía creer que ese fuera el momento más controlado en todos sus años de vida.

Suspiró, como si la vida le hubiese dado un pequeño respiro.

Desde la muerte de su madre, su casa se había vuelto una locura, obligándolo a escapar a la ciudad por una vida mejor.

Entonces, entre sus noches de trabajo y sus días en los que no sabía si volver al infierno que era su hogar, la conoció.

* * *

_Caminaba por la calle sin rumbo alguno. Sus ojos entrecerrados mostraban que su cuerpo no podría aguantar más en pie, sin que el cansancio lo derrumbara. Su vista estaba nublada, y no lograba distinguir el fin de la calle entre tantos rostros, que parecían disolverse en el aire._

_Entonces, como si el ángel de su salvación hubiese llegado de entre los cielos, escuchó una conversación._

_-Necesito a alguien que pueda estar en mi casa los días de semana-Pronunció una mujer de voz suave - el hecho de que el encargado de las llaves sea un pervertido no me genera confianza. Realmente necesito a alguien que pueda ocuparse de la casa de día y, a la vez, ayudar con la renta..._

_Los ojos negros de Goku recuperaron rápidamente todo el brillo que el cansancio les había quitado. Arregló su cabello y ropa de tal manera que pareciera mil veces más presentable de lo que estaba realmente, y volteó para hablarle a esa mujer en desesperación. Pero ella ya no estaba._

_La depresión lo invadió, y comenzó a saltar entre la multitud de personas que recorrían las calles de la Capital. Distinguió a una mujer de cabellos largos, negros y sedosos hablando preocupada. Y allí comenzó a su carrera._

_Golpeó a cada persona que se interpuso en el camino que había desde él hasta la mujer de tez blanca y semblante oriental. El cabello largo de esa mujer trazaba un camino por entre las personas difícil de seguir, pero él estaba decidido._

_Ella dejó de caminar por el cruce de una avenida, pero se perdió entre el océano de cabezas. Casi estuvo a punto de saltar sobre la gente al estilo de estrella de rock, para que lo llevaran hasta ella, cuando al fin logro tenerla delante suyo._

_Olía realmente bien, y su figura era la de una modelo. Fregó sus manos, preparado para irrumpir en su comunicación telefónica, cuando el semáforo cambió a un brillante verde, y él veía atónito como esa mujer se marchaba de su ángulo de vista._

_La desesperación invadió su ser, y corrió por el medio de la avenida hasta chocar contra ella. Cuando la mujer volteó, pudo notar su indescriptible belleza. La sostuvo de los hombros, a lo que el semáforo cambió inevitablemente._

_Pero ninguno movió un sólo cabello, mas que sus ojos, que analizaban al ser que tenían enfrente._

_-¡Yo soy el hombre que necesitas!- le gritó, sin analizar correctamente sus palabras._

_Su rostro atajó una horriblemente dolorosa bofetada._

* * *

Si hubiese sabido que ese "ángel" se convertiría en demonio en pocos días, se habría dejado caer del cansancio ese día.

Sus risas podían ser oídas por todo el edificio. La gente de la calle podía escucharlo reír, por lo cual emitían sus más groseras quejas e insultos.

Goku se levantó de su silla y se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, para sacarles la lengua a los que le decían cosas. Distraídamente, notó que una ventana de entre las múltiples que tenía la edificación de enfrente tenia ubicados unos binoculares hacia exactamente su dirección, aunque las cortinas estaban cerradas y por encima de los mismos.

Los hombres, celosos de su cuerpo, dejaron de gritarle cosas. Su cuerpo estaba trabajado gracias a años de peleas entre hermanos, el arado en las tierras de su padre, y su trabajo en la zona obrera de una empresa metalúrgica.

"Aburrimiento" resumía el ánimo de Goku. Su programa había terminado, sus nachos se habían acabado, y eran sólo las once.

Sueño, ya no tenía. Hambre, no podía tener- no quedaba mas comida.

Atinó a observar por la ventana hacia el propio edificio y logro ver a una mujer de cabello azulado mirando con nostalgia. Él le gritó un amistoso saludo, ella lo vio y saludó con un movimiento de brazo antes de entrar bruscamente a su apartamento. Entonces, vio las flamantes cortinas de la habitación de su concubina. Una idea saltó a su mente, quizás la mejor idea que había tenido, y que , de un momento a. otro, podría convertirse en la peor pesadilla.

Revisó por la ventana si la mujer del diablo estaba allí. afuera,y cerró el vidrio. En puntas de pie, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con llave. Como un corredor de triatlón, corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación de Chichi y la abrió con el pie, como si "disimuladamente"se hubiese tropezado y caído dentro. de la habitación. Sorprendido, encontró una habitación completamente diferente a lo que se había imaginado. Nunca había entrado; de hecho, tenía prohibida la entrada.

La cómoda brillaba, sin ropa encima. La cama estaba perfectamente armada y sin arrugas. Se atrevió a abrir el armario, cubriendo su rostro, como hacía cuando abría el suyo, por si todo su desorden caía sobre él. Pero nada pasó; en cambio, el armario tenia la ropa ordenada por color y prenda. En el fondo, había un cinturón gigante y pesado, junto a una foto de ella con el cinturón puesto. Le quedaba excesivamente grande.

-¿Campeona del _Tenkaichi Budokai _ para jóvenes? ¡Genial!- tenían más en común de lo que él pensaba.

Ese lugar estaba demasiado ordenado. Tal vez, un poco de desorden le haría dar cuenta de lo que es diversión ...

A él ni siquiera se le había ocurrido el hecho de que alguien lo estuviera observando.

* * *

Los papeles iban de aquí a allá, las manos de las personas transportaban más problemas en papeles que gérmenes. El cabello sedoso y negro que seducía las mentes de sus observadores estaba recogido en un rodete sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como solían estarlo. Chichi estaba desesperada por volver a su casa, aunque lo que encontraba allí todos los días no era nada alentador.

En su oficina, la gente no dejaba de gritarle cosas. Por cada palabra, su mente se saturaba más, hasta llegar al punto en el que gritó "¡basta!" Y los dejó a todos fuera. El gran ventanal de la monumental oficina que se había ganado con el mayor trabajo que alguien podría soportar parecía no valer lo suficiente, luego de todo lo que hizo para conseguirlo. El cansancio pesaba en sus pequeños hombros, mientras la increíble vista de la ciudad le recordaba lo pequeña que ella solía ser. Ahora era una de las grandes en una de las ciudades más grandes.

Le gustaba mirar más allá del edificio que marcaba la frontera de la Capital. Los verdes árboles en su naturaleza eran incluso más bellos que los que se encontraban en la plaza central. Sus ojos se llenaron de recuerdos, de cuando no tenía en su poder nada más que unas flores, en vez de una cadena corporativa.

El trabajo lo valía, pero la tranquilidad ya la había abandonado. Sabía que obtendría su tranquilidad algún día, pero sabía que ese día estaba lejos de llegar.

Extrañaba esos días de correr en las praderas, sin preocupaciones. Miraba hacia el oeste y recibía un sentimiento de nostalgia sobre algo que no podría volver.

El atardecer caía por entre los edificios, mostrando a la ciudad que no duerme, más despierta que nunca. Las luces de la calle le indicaron que al fin se podía marchar, antes de tener que volver a la rutina del día a día. -¿De qué vale la tan esperada salida- se preguntó, - si, al final, tengo que volver mañana? -Ciertamente, señorita.- le respondió su asistente Chaos. Ese chico no se iba nunca.

Caminando por las calles, las luces alumbraban los rincones más oscuros de su alma, pues, ¿Acaso la persona que camina sola no analiza su vida?

Ahora debía llegar a la casa, y ni quería enterarse de su estado. Ese chico, Goku. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, algo en él le había atraído. Quizá era su peinado estrafalario, o su increíble altura. O su sonrisa sincera bajo su rostro de desesperación. Nunca creyó ver por sus propios ojos la frase "al mal tiempo, buena cara",hasta que lo conoció. Se sintió atada a ese hombre, hasta que abrió la boca.

Las luces se iban atenuando mientras Chichi entraba en las enredadas calles. Las edificaciones,imponentes, se desplegaban sobre sus ojos, aunque ese escenario ya no la sorprendía.

Llegó a la entrada del edificio y el portero Yamcha le dio un amigable saludo. Subió por el ascensor hasta el octavo piso junto al peor vecino, un chico rebelde que sólo escuchaba música si no tenía auriculares.

-¿Puede apagar su música? Estamos en un lugar privado.

-Oblígueme, vieja- le respondió el joven de cabellos en punta.

-¡Niño maleducado!

El joven bajó en su piso, mientras Chichi le gritaba todo tipo de insultos, hasta que él entró a su casa.

Llegó al octavo piso y abrió la puerta con sus llaves,ignorando completamente lo que pasaba en el pasillo. Dejó el bolso en la mesa, sin notar que la mesa no estaba allí.

Caminó hasta el sofá, dejando en el camino sus zapatos de tacón, que quedaron pegados al suelo. Se sentó en el antes blanco sillón, y cerró los ojos.

Goku, algo preocupado,entró desde la puerta principal, mirando hacia todos lados y procurando que nadie lo hubiese visto, y claramente pudo escuchar, que venía desde la habitación de Chichi.

-¡GOKU!

-¡Llegaste!

La encontró arrodillada encima de su ropa desordenada, sosteniendo su preciado cinturón de oro. Una mitad en cada mano.

- Sentí que necesitabas liberarte, y que mejor forma que el caos.

Ese día, Goku escucho de ella cosas que jamás había escuchado. Se alteró lo suficiente como para correr a su habitación hasta encerrarse y comer toda la comida que tenía escondida en su cuarto. Chichi se asomó por la ventana de su habitación y siguió diciéndole lo que pensaba acerca de la liberación. Goku comió sin cesar, como forma de tranquilización de sus nervios. Sabía, en el fondo, que todo eso del "caos" no iba a ser buena idea. Sólo se sentó a esperar a que ella se tranquilizara.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de pronto. Eran casi las doce de la noche. Había dormido dos horas. Ya no se escuchaban los gritos. De hecho, no se escuchaba nada. Con calma, sacó su cabeza por la ventana. No vio nada. Sacó su cabeza por la puerta. Despejado. Salió de su cuarto y levanto el brazo para atajar la patada giratoria que Chichi le propinó.

-Increíble- dijo él.

Entonces, comenzó un conjunto de patadas y puñetazos que él difícilmente podía atajar. Hasta que una logró impactar en su labio, haciéndolo sangrar. Una batalla en medio del apocalipsis. El queso volaba por cada frenada que hacían con los pies, como si fuese lava. Cosas pegadas al techo caían lentamente, y dos luchadores peleaban por algo más que sólo un pleito. Peleaban por el respeto y por el mando en la casa.

Las paredes retumbaban, y las ventanas de los cuartos de cada uno mostraban al mundo la batalla épica que sólo tenía un final.

Goku logró esquivar una patada que pudo haberlo noqueado. Sujetó la pierna de Chichi y acercó su cuerpo al de él. Su pierna, cruzada en la cintura fuerte del hombre, y sus rostros, respirando pesada y agotadamente. Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa brillante y sincera. Rompieron el silencio con un beso apasionado. Ella relajó su cuerpo, sintiendo esa paz que necesitaba hace mucho tiempo fluir por cada poro de su cuerpo. Él volvió a sentirse como un niño: sin preocupaciones y libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Entonces un grito.

El salón se llenó de un aire tétrico. Un frío asesino recorrió sus columnas, separándolos como si hubiesen recibido un choque eléctrico. Ambos abrieron la puerta y bajaron hasta el quinto piso, donde la ventana dejaba entrar la única luz que alumbraba a su vecino de cabello alto, una mujer de cabello azul y sangre, que recorría la escalera. Al fondo, una mujer.

-Está muerta-susurró Bulma, agarrándose fuertemente del brazo de Vegeta.


	3. Habitación C, cuarto piso

Frente a la entrada de un costoso edificio en el centro de la ciudad, cayó la primera entrega de la semana de la revista "Capital People", mostrando, en su portada, a una hermosa mujer de cabello azul marino, con una sonrisa blanca, uno de sus nuevos inventos en la mano, y un vestido excesivamente escotado. En la portada, el nombre rezaba: "Bulma Briefs, la nueva cara de la ciencia moderna".

Y allí estaba ella, caminando por las calles del centro, mostrando sus largas piernas con una mini falda roja y una camisa escotada de color blanco. Algo en ella lograba que todos voltearan a verla, como si un aire especial se liberase de sus poros blancos. Sus ojos azules atraían todas las miradas, hipnotizando a la gente que entraba a nadar en esos mares brillantes y llenos de energía juvenil.

Bulma era una chica que se hacía desear, pero no dejaba que nadie la probara. Era como una dulce porción de tarta de crema, dejaba que otros babearan por comerla, pero nadie tenía guardada una porción.

Ella era única en su especie, y le gustaba sentirse como tal. Era la iniciadora de todas las modas del momento. Las revistas de moda tenían como primera tapa su rostro.

Nadie tenía permitido conocer su vida personal, y todo aquel que lo intentaba, terminaba en un callejón sin salida. Había tanta información distinta sobre su vida, que nadie podía saber certeramente cuál de todas era verdad. Se conocía como la cadena de información más grande, y cada filamento llevaba a un lugar completamente apartado de la historia principal.

No era nada fácil, pero eso era lo único que lograba hacer que ella pudiese estar caminando en ese preciso instante por la calle, libremente, sin preocuparse por los locos periodistas que invadían a todos los famosos.

Pasó frente a un departamento, y siguió de largo, sin sentir que dos personas cotilleaban acerca de la única mujer famosa cuya vida personal era un completo misterio.

-¿Es ella?-preguntó una joven mujer de cabello azul oscuro.

- Sí. He escuchado los chismes de toda persona posible. No hay alguien que sepa qué es de su vida, más que sus padres. -le respondió un joven con la cara cortada y una escoba en su mano.

- esa chica es todo un misterio. He oído que posee millones de zenis, y sólo en su billetera. Su banco tiene hasta billones.

-Deben ser rumores, ¿Acaso una chica con millones de zenis caminaría sola y tranquila por la calle, sin que alguien la aseche, Lunch? No lo creo.

-Y tú que sabes, Yamcha. Su vida está basada en rumores, quizá sólo es una chica solitaria, que sufre por los aburrimientos de tener todo lo que desea con solo chasquear los dedos.

Nada de eso podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

Un joven con una mochila negra pasó entre medio de Yamcha y Lunch, empujándolos de una forma más que molesta.

El joven siguió su camino por la calle, sin darle importancia a sus actos groseros y rebeldes.

Le gustaba ser conocido por lo que era, un. Hijo de Perra de primera. Cada vez que escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba de esa forma, sólo sonreía y respondía

-Gracias por el cumplido.

Había tenido una vida difícil, y tuvo que remar en el océano contra la corriente, muchas veces teniendo que sostener los remos con los brazos lastimados y débiles. Había luchado sin armas contra las personas que rodeaban su vida cada día. Desde su quisquilloso padre, siempre molesto luego de la muerte de su mujer, hasta su inteligente hermano menor, y los "amigos" de su familia, a los que les gustaba recordarle lo terrible que sería su futuro.

Pero él les había demostrado que su futuro sería el de un triunfador. Y había prometido vengarse de cada uno de los chicos que habían creído que su futuro se basaría en limpiar vidrios de autos en la calle.

Había comenzado una pequeña empresa de venta y fabricación de guitarras, y había logrado que su negocio llegara a nuevos horizontes, logrando tener uno o dos negocios de venta en cada capital. No era mucho, pero lograba hacer el suficiente dinero como para fabricar más instrumentos de cuerda, y mantener sus estudios universitarios.

Tras todo ese cabello y seño fruncido, había un joven de veinte años con un gran potencial y buena predisposición; sólo hacía falta conocerlo mejor.

Caminaba por la calle, escuchando los murmullos molestos de las personas que habían tenido la desgracia de mantener una conversación con él. Nadie decía: "qué gran chico; es un ejemplo para la comunidad". Sólo se dedicaban a hacer comentarios agresivos hacia él. Y_ luego esperan que uno los trate bien_, pensó.

Se identificaba con la ropa que usaba, era su estilo. Así le gustaba que lo vieran. Así era él. Su ropa era siempre oscura, y solía usar, en días de calor como hoy, playeras sin mangas, con pantalones de cuero y diferentes pulseras de metal. La imperturbación de su estado de tranquilidad en las calles de la ciudad se debía a que vivía usando sus auriculares.

La gente lo veía pasar y una sensación de desagrado pasaba por sus rostros. Su semblante impartía temor. Los niños corrían despavoridos al verlo pasar cerca; era como el coco, mezclado con un zombie, momia, y todas las demás bestias que existen.

Contrario a lo producido a los niños, las mujeres lo adoraban. Su misteriosa mirada y su increíble cuerpo dejaban deseando boquiabiertas a todas las mujeres. Muchas veces, la mujeres más cotilleras comentaban, al verlo pasar, que sus ojos notaban como si ocultara algo, posiblemente algo de lo que no querrías saber.

Le gustaba trabajar solo, pero lamentablemente para él, unos jóvenes tarados habían insistido para asociarse; de hecho, uno de ellos lo llamaba al celular.

-¿Y ahora qué?- atendió, disgustado.

- Tú sabes. Vegeta, tienes que venir aquí, hay un tipo que quiere una gibson de las que tenemos bajo llave, de las firmadas - de fondo, se escucha que alguien grita "¿De las robadas?", y el locutor le responde secamente,- ¡Grítalo más fuerte!... y dice que es suya, dice ser un tal Jim Page.-"Jimmy!"- Bueno, Jimmy. Tienes que estar aquí ahora, el tipo se está volviendo loco.

-No dejaste que Nappa quedara a solas con él ¿o sí?

De fondo se escucha un desastre total, como si un tornado estuviese atravesando la extensa tienda, y se corta la comunicación.

Nunca entenderá por qué había contratado a esos tarados de Nappa y Raditz.

Caminó más rápidamente, sabía que ellos no lograrían resolver ese problema por sí solos, pero no se apuraba. Sus cavilaciones se centraban en lo que había husmeado anteriormente de esa conversación tan interesante que la mujer y el guarda llaves estaban teniendo.

Pareciera como si a todos les gustara husmear.

Hablaban sobre una interesante y misteriosa -no tan misteriosa como la de él - , algo en su vida privada le atraía. No podía evitar sentirse identificado con una mujer que no conocía, siquiera por fotos. _Bulma Briefs_ Un nombre atractivo, ya escuchado en algún otro lugar por sus oídos.

¿ Acaso habían mencionado algo sobre una fortuna? Su rostro se enfocó en la luz verde del semáforo, cuando empezó a avanzar sin siquiera notar el gran cartel a su derecha, con el rostro de una atractiva mujer de cabellos color cielo.

Pasó frente al banco Central, de donde Bulma salía, acomodando su cabello y retocando su lápiz labial.

Su cartera de Carolina Herrera color rojo no quería cerrar; estaba llena de papeles importantes. Había perdido la cápsula para guardarlos y cada una que encontraba estaba ocupada.

Miraba su cartera cuando, al llegar a la esquina, algo se enredó en ella, cual soga y gancho. Dio un pequeño salto y lo desató, cuando un par de fuertes dedos se posaron sobre los suyos para tomar lo que se había enganchado.

Ella levantó la mirada para hundirse en los oscuros ojos de un joven que, sin dejar de mirarla, desató lo que parecía ser un auricular y se lo colocó en el cuello.

-Lo siento, pero un estúpido me los arrancó de las orejas, debieron haberse atascado.

Ella no se molestaba en escucharlo, sólo lo miraba, mordiéndose su labio inferior mientras observaba su camiseta sudada por el calor, mientras sus músculos de los brazos se movían, y su boca lanzaba palabras que ni siquiera se detenía a escuchar. Su cabello alto le daba el semblante perfecto y completaba su estilo._ Decidido, este es el hombre más sexy que he visto,_ pensó, siguiendo lentamente la línea de su boca hacia abajo, hasta llegar a sus pantalones...

- ¿ Y qué dices?

-uh... ok, sí, sí.

-Nos vemos allí.

Y el joven se marchó. Se quedó embobada unos momentos hasta que él se había perdido. Entonces, reaccionó. ¿¡A dónde tenía que ir!? ¿¡Y a qué hora!? ¡Kami, qué tonta había sido!

Comenzó a saltar, tratando de encontrar su cabello, que sobresalía de los demás que había visto antes. No logró verlo, y se decepcionó. Luego, recordó que era Bulma Briefs.

Sacó su celular de su bolso y entró a una aplicación para rastrear. Y colocó ciertos criterios de búsqueda para analizar, con la aplicación que ella misma había inventado, "personas con auriculares conectados" "rango de 1.5 km" y rápidamente aparecieron los pocos resultados. Uno de ellos se veía algo lejano, lo suficiente como para creer que era él. Se dedicó a seguirlo, y él estaba yendo directamente a una tienda.

Raditz volteó, sosteniendo en sus manos una escoba, mientras que Nappa agarraba algunas cosas rotas y las colocaba en un tacho. Las venas en su frente se marcaron fuertemente, mientras oprimía su puño para evitar perder la razón y cometer un crimen

-¿Qué diablos sucedió?

- Este tipo dijo que quería su guitarra gratis, luego de que a Nappa se le salieran unas palabras de más, destrozó todo lo que encontró, tomó su guitarra y se largó.

Esa guitarra valía más de un millón de dólares.

Pero se tranquilizó, tenía una importante cita con una mujer muy sexy en algunas horas, y tenía que tener listo algunos asuntillos privados.

-Arreglen la tienda, tengo una reunión en el café de la calle de enfrente a las siete, ustedes cerrarán la tienda. Y que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Cuando él se marchó, ambos jóvenes se miraron con pavor. ¿Acaso había sido bueno con ellos? Eso daba más miedo que cualquier amenaza o, incluso, la muerte.

Afuera, una mujer festejaba y se iba, mientras guardaba su celular con la nota "Café, 7"

Vegeta entró en una casa grande y vieja, con muebles de estilo inglés de algarrobo. Una criada la llevó hasta la persona que él estaba buscando. Arrodillado en el piso, y con sus huesos hechos polvo, un anciano arruinado se encontraba limpiando el suelo. Levantó su vista brillosa, cambiando sus facciones de cansancio a unas de felicidad. Se levantó y abrazó a Vegeta con fiereza.

-Hola, papá - dijo el joven.

-Al fin, hijo. ¿Has venido a buscarme?

-Ya te dije, hasta que no pague tu fianza, no puedo. Sabes que estoy apretado con el dinero.

Él observó con felicidad oculta los ojos decepcionados de su padre, que volvió a la labor, preguntándose, entonces, para qué había ido su hijo.

Toda esa palabrería que había dicho eran puras mentiras. No había fianza, ni estaba apretado con el dinero; de hecho, ganaba millones. Él había arreglado todo para que su padre no tuviese un momento de paz, pagándole a un tipo para eso. Cada mes, él iba a ver a su padre por la simple satisfacción de verlo sufrir.

_¿Y ahora, quién es el que se arrastra, viejo estúpido?_

Luego de su muerte, él mismo se encargaría de colocar las pruebas falsas para que parezca un homicidio. Sería fácil, sobretodo porque le pagaba al dueño de su padre para golpearlo. Pero, ¿ qué había hecho el dueño? Sólo esclavizarlo y degradarlo a basura. _Freezer, serás el siguiente_ pensó y, con una sonrisa de lado, se marchó.

Bulma se colocó un labial rojo seductor y un vestido completamente escotado del mismo color que sus zapatos. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no tenía una cita? Se sentía como una colegiala. Imaginando como sería la cita, cómo estaría vestido él, de qué hablarían. Frenó un momento para pensar si el hombre podía ser un violador o asesino. Tenía que ser sincera: su ropa no se veía como si él fuese un ángel caído del cielo. Pero algo la atraía, quizá era su aire de misterio, o su cabello que desafiaba completamente la gravedad. No lo sabía con certeza, pero, aunque había contras, no podía esperar a encontrarse con ese joven.

-Se querrá aprovechar de nuestra fortuna -le había dicho su padre. Era algo posible, pero él parecía no conocerla.

Debía controlar ese asunto.

Llegó su limusina, se subió y rápidamente cruzó la ciudad hasta llegar a ese café. Al entrar, miró hacia todos lados. Buscaba algún rastro del cabello de ese joven. Entonces, algo la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, enroscándolo con el de un hombre.

-¿Tomamos asiento?

Conversaron toda la noche y descubrieron que tenían más en común que cualquier otra persona que hubieran conocido antes. Ambos coincidían con un buen gusto sublime. Cada conversación se sentía como un chocolate, dulce y liberador de esa felicidad que nada más puede otorgar.

Él la acompañó hasta su casa y se despidieron con un simple saludo. Cuando él se marchaba, un brazo lo detuvo y, al voltear, un beso bestial le destrozó la tranquilidad. Se la cargó en brazos y la llevó hacia adentro.

Ya tenía con quién hacer negocios.

* * *

Las portadas de todos los diarios y revistas del mundo se llenaron con las mismas fotos. Aunque fuesen repetidas, cada imagen valía oro. Era una plaga de la que, está vez, Bulma no podría salir.

Las portadas cantaban: " Bulma Briefs, en pareja!" "Mas que amigos?" "Amores secretos, Bulma Briefs, descubierta".

Ya no encontraba un momento libre sin que la gente saliera a preguntarle sobre algo que sólo le incumbía a ella. Además, la relación no era tan importante. Sólo se veían ... de vez en cuando... tres o cinco veces a la semana.

Oh! De qué servía negarlo. Sólo se conocían por tres meses y ella sentía repulsión por ese hombre, era haragán, malhumorado y terco; pero, por otro lado, cuando estaba junto a él sentía un revoltijo de enamoramiento en su estómago y, al mirar a los ojos de ese hombre, sentía como si debiera estar con ese hombre el resto de su vida. Y, dios, como hacía el amor ese hombre.

Ella, como todas las mañanas, se ató un pañuelo de seda en la cabeza, se calzó unos anteojos de sol tras sus orejas y salió de su casa, en bicicleta. Esperaba no llamar la atención de nadie, sino, se abalanzarían sobre ella.

Recorrió las calles de la Capital con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era casi irreconocible, pero aún así atraía hombres guapos, con sus miradas seductoras. Algunas de las ventajas de vivir en la gran ciudad.

Dejó la bicicleta estacionada a un lado y cruzó la calle, chocando contra un joven calvo que, por lo que ella creyó escuchar, la saludó por su nombre. Subió las escaleras del edificio arruinado hasta el piso cuatro donde tocó la puerta. Apenas se abrió, ella se quitó la camisa e ingresó, cerrando la puerta con su pie.

Vegeta había estado muy ocupado con los negocios y la expansión de su imperio musical, pero cada vez que ella se presentaba en su puerta, todo en su mente se desvanecía y se ocupaba de tomarla de las piernas.

Con sus manos le quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa y la arrojó en el sofá, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo terso cual porcelana. Colocó las piernas de ella en sus hombros e ingresó en ella intensamente, logrando que ella exclame en éxtasis.

Esa era la mejor parte, el mejor sexo de su vida, todos los días. Pero, luego de la fogosidad, se desata la_ Bestia_

- ¿Por qué aún no has cambiado las cortinas?

- ¿ Ya compraste las decoraciones necesarias?

- ¿ dónde está esa comida light que te pedí? Te hará bajar algunos kilos.

- ¿ cuándo cambiarás tu guardarropa? Está fuera de moda.

Era lo que más detestaba. La tensión aumentaba hasta estallar en un maremoto de insultos y música de rock a todo volumen.

Se odiaban. Los vecinos cerraban las ventanas; era lo único que podían hacer. Nadie podía detenerlos en sus batallas hasta que uno de los dos salía del apartamento.

Ninguno dejaba de provocarse. Las batallas eran interminables, y eran hasta por quién usaría el baño. Y no ayudaba que, en cada canal de televisión, su_ affaire_ aparecía en cada canal.

Al final, todo se reducía a correr, lejos, con los ojos hechos llamas y los tacones o un disco roto, dependiendo quién se daba por vencido primero.

Pero, está vez fue diferente.

El teléfono de él sonó y se dirigió a su cocina para hablar, dejando a Bulma con la palabra en la boca. Ella simplemente se asomó por la ventana, agotada. Su rostro denotaba cansancio, no por falta de sueño, sino por la situación que le tocaba vivir cada vez que pisaba el suelo de la habitación. Así no era como ella pensaba pasar una relación con un hombre. No era de buscar una relación seria, pero su corazón deseaba algo más que sexo con ese hombre.

Escuchó que alguien la llamaba, volteó y saludo a un amable y descamisado vecino que había cruzado veces anteriores. Pareciera que no tenía nada más que hacer que asomar su cabeza en el edificio más escondido de la ciudad. Volteó decididamente para encontrar algo que hacer en ese edificio. Era una habitación correctamente amueblada y muy elegante, en contraste con el edificio en sí.

Cambió de canal muchas veces, revisó alacenas y cajones de la sala de estar, saltó en la cama, pero aún así no sabía que hacer. Hasta pelear con él era más entretenido. Además, esa charla telefónica estaba durando demasiado.

Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, dispuesta a darle un pequeño susto a su amante apasionado, cuando escuchó lo que le partió el corazón.

-"Escucha, ahora con esta mujer, el negocio llegará hasta los cielos, será fácil convencerla."

Se sentía como un pañuelo, en cuanto fuese usado, estaría desechado. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas saladas que ella quitó con sus dedos. Disimuló tranquilidad y avanzó hacia otra habitación.

Tomó sus cosas para marcharse. Se preguntaba cómo había sido tan estúpida como para creer que él se interesaría en ella más que en su dinero. Se colocó sus zapatos. En ese momento sólo podía pensar que todos los hombres eran unos tarados. Su mente divagaba en diferentes recuerdos cuando tropezó con la negra alfombra.

Maldijo con odio mientras sacaba la alfombra para encontrar, con sorpresa un compartimiento minúsculo. Sacó un conjunto de papeles, clasificados por nombre. La caratula rezaba "Venganza".

Abrió con cuidado la primer página para ver, sorpresivamente, la foto de el padre de Vegeta, con la etiqueta "homicidio". Sus manos se paralizaron, ese hombre en realidad ocultaba algo más profundo que esa oscuridad en sus ojos negros.

Vegeta entró en la habitación, para encontrarla mirando por la ventana. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ella, un asunto más urgente lo necesitaba. Así fue cómo se lo dijo, pero ella sólo insistió en preguntarle cosas. i qué pérdida de tiempo es estar con ella/i pensó, pero al mirarla, sabía que algo andaba mal. Sin importancia y con un aire sumamente misterioso se marchó.

Ella miró al suelo y, cinco segundos después, comenzó a sollozar. Miles de asuntos y algoritmos por los cuales preocuparse, pero ese hombre ocupaba sus pensamientos todo el día.

Pasó el día allí, mirando la ventana, pensando en su futuro, hasta que se marchó.

Cayó la noche. Vegeta estaba agotado. Era muy tarde, y que más para relajarse que escuchar su canción favorita y, además, fastidiar a esas ancianas. El ascensor subía, y junto a una mujer que se creía demasiado como para pedirle cerrar la boca. Esa morocha no le llegaba ni a los talones.

Con una risa y un insulto bajó del ascensor y entró a su cuarto, sintiendo algo en su pecho. Era por Bulma.

Ella se había convertido en la prioridad de su vida. Ella compraba su escalera al cielo y lo dejaba ser. Le daba la satisfacción que había luchado por conseguir y no podía pararlo, ya que tenía el mejor momento de su vida.

¿Debía llamarla? Eso se preguntaba ella, en su alcoba, con un pijama de seda rojo. Bulma quería respuestas, pero sabía con qué clase de hombre trataba.

Le costana entender cómo un chico con el que se había abierto sentimentalmente, como con ninguno en su vida, podía haberla usado así.

Pero, tal vez, sólo tal vez, él en realidad la apreciaba.

No podía llamarlo - quedaría como si fuera una desesperada. Pero él era rebelde, hacía las cosas sin pensarlas y no le importaba lo que pasara. Entonces tomó un abrigo y salió a la carrera. Aunque le había tomado dos horas el pensarlo, y ya se acercaba la media noche.

Llegó y fue retenido por el portero Yamcha, que no dejaba de decirle obscenidades. Subió por el ascensor y, decidida, golpeó la puerta, antes de entrar rápidamente y gritar, como una mujer orgullosa.

-¡Aquí estoy, aquí me tienes, quiero explicaciones sobre lo que quieres de mí, porque soy rebelde y hago lo que se me plazca!

Con una mirada de orgullo y los ojos cerrados, esperó una respuesta. Al no escucharla, abrió los ojos para encontrar la habitación vacía. Lo llamó varias veces, pero no respondía. Su femineidad y orgullo cayeron. Se acobardó, sintiéndose estúpida por ocurrírsele hacer esas cosas.

Decidió marcharse por las escaleras, por si él llegaba y se generaba un momento incómodo. Al llegar a las escaleras, miró que Vegeta estaba parado, congelado. Sus ojos no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro.

-Vegeta, ¿qué sucede? - lo sacudió, pero no respondió.

Su vista siguió los ojos de su amante hasta encontrar el ensangrentado cuerpo de una hermosa mujer. Escuchó pasos por las escaleras, cuando no pudo contenerse.

-Está muerta- susurró y, como un reflejo, se aferró al fuerte brazo de Vegeta.

Un joven salió del ascensor, casi sin aire y, al mirar las escaleras, cayó en sus rodillas y sollozó.

Abajo, el encargado Yamcha encendió las luces y dio un pequeño salto al ver a la muchacha en el suelo.

-Uff, eso debió doler - exclamó.


	4. Habitación B, séptimo piso

**_Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo! Y espero que esto sea una historia larga, porque me aburro y no tengo nada mas que hacer. Y, ya que estamos, BETEO(traducción por Bing: soy beta reader)!_**

**_Disfruten x 2 (porque antes no se los dije ;))  
Queonda(ahora con mayusculas!)_**

**_disclaimer: dbz no me pertence, es prpiedad de akira toriyama y los dueños y socios legales de la misma. _**

**_Este capitulo se basara en:_**

**_-recuerdos!(cursiva)  
-Actual(normal)_**

* * *

_Al abrir sus ojos, su vista se fijó en el rostro de una mujer. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida._

* * *

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y como una ráfaga corrió hasta el inicio de las escaleras, donde los ojos de todos los que se encontraran allí apuntaban. Entonces, sus ojos vieron la escena más horrorosa de su vida. Sus piernas no dejaron de temblar hasta lograr debilitar su cuerpo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y sollozó, demostrando menos de lo que su mente sentía.

Al cerrar los ojos, pudo ver un tornado. La oscuridad de lo más profundo de su ser emergió y comenzó a ahogar el lado racional de su cuerpo. Pude verse a sí mismo siendo despojado de su alma vilmente.

* * *

_Los rasgos de la figura frente a él se dibujaba a medida que iba recobrando el conocimiento. Unas mejillas rojas e hinchadas, unos ojos claros y alegres y una sonrisa más que encantadora. Su cabello azul caía en sus hombros, rebelde y despeinado. _

_Un fuerte dolor invadió su frente y, al intentar tocarla, el dolor fue aún mayor. Su mano demostraba sangre, lo cual lo alteró notablemente. Una suave mano le limpió la sangre y se dispuso a cambiar las vendas._

_-Qué caída - exclamó la joven, con su voz que, en sus oídos, sonaba a miel. -Si yo no hubiese estado ahí, creo que tu futuro no sería el mejor, ¿No?_

_Ella rió algo nerviosa, antes de volver a su seriedad. Le colocó un paño húmedo en la frente y lo calmó al ver su reacción con su dolor._

_Intentó decir algunas palabras, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían no responder, y él sabía por qué. Esa niña lo ponía ciertamente nervioso._

_-olvida el dolor- le profirió ella, acariciando su cabeza - no has dicho nada. Empecemos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - el hizo ademán de mover sus labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de su garganta. -Soy Lunch- una sonrisa iluminó s rostro. Ella se levantó, dispuesta a dejarlo descansar._

_Él se aferró al delantal en la falda de la niña y susurró, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo.-Ten Shin han. _

_Ella lo miró con curiosidad antes de sonreír y seguir su camino -okay, Tien._

_Esa risa angelical lo invadió mientras poco a poco volvía a caer en la inconsciencia._

* * *

Él tapó sus ojos con sus manos y dejó salir el grito de impotencia y desdicha más grande, provocando que las personas a su alrededor se sintieran deprimidas.

Escuchó llegar al encargado del edificio y decir algunas palabras, pero ninguna pudo ser captada en su mente. Solo cerró sus ojos y volvió a ingresar en el ascensor, llegando a la habitación hasta acostarse en su cama y dormir.

* * *

_Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo la luz de la luna acariciar su rostro. Tomó fuerzas para levantarse, y se asomó por la ventana. Podía notar que estaba en alguna clase de templo, en uno de los últimos pisos. Su frente lastimaba, pero no le dio importancia; después de todo, él no recordaba más que su caída por haberse resbalado de la punta del árbol más alto. _

_Sus ojos estaban cansados, pero aun así notaban la presencia de una muchacha, sentada en las escaleras. Se veía incómoda._

_Él casi no recordaba lo que le había pasado, ese golpe había sido muy intenso. El ver a sus alrededores no lo ayudaba a colocarlo en un espacio y tiempo determinado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado, pero estaba seguro de que necesitaba una ducha._

_Ten Shin Han no era un joven temeroso, no temía tener que enfrentarse a cualquiera rápidamente, sin importar la edad o el tamaño del atacante. Era todo un temerario. Cruzaba el mundo a pie, siendo recibido en cada pueblo de forma honorífica. Le gustaba ser un héroe, su especialidad era deshacerse de los que solían molestar a los aldeanos, y así lograba labrarse una reputación, y siendo un chico de sólo quince años, era algo que ningún aldeano podía creer._

_Se sentó al lado de la ventana y observó el cielo oscuro y brillante de la noche. Al mirar hacia las escaleras, la muchacha ya no estaba. _

_Su mente estaba adolorida, y pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos volvían a su mente. Recordaba una batalla en la que él estaba desventajoso, y luego una caída. Lo siguiente que lograba recordar eran unos hermosos ojos azules que habían entibiado su corazón. _

_Su figura permaneció allí, en el marco de la ventana, hasta entrada el alba._

_La puerta de nogal resonó fuertemente, quizás no por la fuerza del golpe, sino por el tamaño de la puerta. Ten Shin Han estaba tirado en su cama boca arriba, cuando dio un salto al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta. Se colocó en una posición de ataque mientras la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a una pequeña niña con el desayuno en las manos. Una risa salió de los labios de la joven al verlo en esa pose tan extraña sobre la cama. _

_Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo antes de volverse a sentar. La chica entró y posó el desayuno en la cama. A continuación, se sentó a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella también._

_Esa niña se mostraba tan alegre y complacida de que Tien estuviese allí. _

_-Y dime- cortó el silencio el hombre, sin saber qué decir luego - ¿Dónde estamos?_

_Ella se levantó y se colocó en la ventana. -Estos son los territorios del rey Mono. Nosotros somos la capilla de monjes. Yo soy la pequeña del dueño, mi padre. Por cierto, él te invita a quedarte el tiempo que desees, la comida va en cuenta nuestra.-le dedicó una sonrisa, más brillante que la anterior. -¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te pasó? _

_-No mucho, sólo estar peleando contra un enemigo poderoso, por encima de las colinas, y luego la caída. _

_-Bueno, no puedo decirte mucho -replicó ella desde la puerta, saliendo.-Pero debes tener cuidado, tenemos muchos enemigos._

_Y se fue._

_La mirada de Tien quedó concentrada en la puerta hasta un rato después de que ella saliera. No lo admitiría, pero era la niña más hermosa que sus ojos hayan tenido la oportunidad de ver. Hasta creía escuchar un tintineo de campanas y risas cada vez que su cabello se movía. _

_Pero tenía cosas más graves de las cuales preocuparse. Comenzó a comer seriamente, cuando notó que sus waffles formaban un rostro sonriente y la leche con chocolate formaba un corazón. Eso le sacó una sonrisa._

_En la tarde, él salió con una vestimenta prestada, que incluía una seria cantidad de telas sobre su torso, y unos pantalones holgados. Recorrió los pasillos, viendo a los monjes charlar, pensar, y saludarlo con una sonrisa repleta de sabiduría. Salió al frente, desde donde podía observar su ventana. Bajó las escaleras en las que había encontrado a esa niña de cabellos ondulados, y cruzó el arco de piedra que mostraba la salida del templo. Frente, el bosque se alzaban frente a sus ojos, con robles altos e impenetrables. Se quitó los zapatos y corrió. _

_El viento chocaba en su cara, y las vendas que cubrían su frente se sacudían. El dolor lo carcomía, pero no dejó de correr hasta llegar a un claro, frente a la corriente de un río. Ajustó las tiras que sostenían la ropa en su lugar y comenzó a dar patadas en el aire._

_Su mente comenzó a ver, a recordar de pronto. Un dolor punzante atravesó sus sienes. Casi podía ver al joven que lo había lanzado a la pérdida de la memoria. Veía al chico de sonrisa brillante y ojos atentos. No podía evitar enviar miradas a su cabello, despeinado y enredado en la forma más extraña que había visto. Era un pequeño de diez años, de no más de un metro treinta de alto._

_Y, aun así, recordaba esa tremenda patada entre los ojos._

_-Woah, tienes habilidad -una dulce voz pronunció. _

_Ten Shin Han volteó sus ojos cafés hacia la muchacha, Lunch, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, con una corona de flores y una canasta de picnic. Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, y de un movimiento torpe, cayó de bruces al suelo. La risilla de ella lo sonrojó aún más. _

_-No hablas. Supongo que quieres saber más de dónde vienes. Sé lo que es no recordar lo que hiciste. Además, esta zona está llena de gente rara._

_La niña que parecía tener su edad no dejaba de hablar mientras Tien tomaba asiento junto a ella y picaba unos sándwiches._

_Hablaron toda la tarde, y así fue su costumbre todas las tardes durante un mes. Hablaban de cosas triviales, sobre las cosas que él recordaba sobre otros lugares, de las cosas que ella solía hacer cuando era más chica. Esa tarde fue atípicamente especial. _

_-... y así fue como le di una paliza a ese cerdo. _

_-¿Tienes muchos enemigos? O me equivoco._

_- es normal, cuando vagas de tierra en tierra, pasando entre aldeas que son gobernadas por idiotas._

_- Yo también tengo muchos enemigos._

_Tien estaba visiblemente sorprendido. Ella quedó mirando hacia el horizonte. ¿Qué enemigos podría hacerse una chica de quince años con ese aspecto?_

_Ella volteo su mirada a él, y quedaron hipnotizados. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Entonces, un aire fresco hizo volar el cabello de la cara de Lunch. Su nariz se torció, y sus ojos se cerraron. Ella tapó su nariz con un dedo y salió corriendo._

_Ten Shin Han no lo notó, estaba hipnotizado. _

_Ese día no volvió a ver a la señorita de cabello azul. Pasó la mayor parte de la tarde buscándola en los alrededores y dentro del templo, pero nadie la había visto. Un fuerte dolor en su corazón se presentó. Subió al techo como solía hacer, y se sentó. La soledad calmaba su mente._

_Entonces, la vio. Esa mujer que aparecía todas las noches frente a las escaleras, que nunca sabía de dónde venía o hacia dónde se dirigía, estaba allí. De un gran salto, la luna iluminó su sombra hasta caer al suelo. Él se paró detrás de ella, quien no pareció oírlo caer. Ten Shin Han podía apreciar la dulce figura de esa joven. Su cabello rubio aterrizaba sobre sus hombros y se deslizaba por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura._

_Apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de ella, y la joven dio un respingo, antes de voltear, alejarse y sacar un arma, todo en un parpadeo. Tien levantó las manos y se agachó_

_-Hey, cuidado, señorita, podría lastimarse_

_-¡No me diga qué hacer, a menos que quiera comer balas! Tarado, como me vuelvas a tocar, te juro que-_

_-¡Conozco esa voz!- exclamó, quitando las manos de su nuca e incorporándose._

_De pronto, frente a los ojos de ella, el chico frente a ella tomó altura. Era un hombre fornido, y la luz de la luna hacía brillar sus ojos. Su rostro se notaba sorprendido. Ella bajó el arma por unos segundos. Ese hombre era como ninguno que ella hubiese visto. _

_-No lo creo. No quieras hacerte el listillo conmigo, no soy una cualquiera.-su voz titubeaba, y sus ojos bajaban y subían por su cuerpo musculoso._

_-Lunch, reconozco tu timbre de voz dulce, ¿Qué te sucedió? Te gusta más el rubio, ¿O no?_

_Él le envío una mirada amiga, dulce y cálida. Ella le apuntó un poco, pero él no demostró terror. Bajó la ametralladora y volvió a sentarse, junto a ese hombre que hacía que sus piernas temblaran. _

_- perdón, por lo del arma. Parece que no me conoces. Cada que me ve intenta matarme, me buscan en cada pueblo de esta capital. Hay imágenes en las comisarías con mi rostro ofreciendo dinero por mi cabeza y por mi botín. Los jefes más poderosos me la tienen jurada. Incluso hasta el Rey Vegeta me busca. Jah!_

_Parecía toda una temeraria. Creía haber escuchado algo sobre una rubia en algunos pueblos, pero no le prestaba atención. Además, nadie sabía el nivel de locura que tenía el Rey con ella. _

_-Pues creo que yo sería tu enemigo -interrumpió el silencio - yo solía salvar pueblos, por lo poco que recuerdo. También tenía muchos enemigos._

_-pero no como los míos. ¿Sabes quién es Bulma Briefs? Le robé su auto - y comenzó a reírse. Su risa le sacó una sonrisa al guerrero._

_-¿Y yo? ¡Golpeé a la hija del rey de la montaña de fuego! ¡Y ni siquiera recuerdo por que!_

_Y compartieron risas toda la noche. El viento, las estrellas, y las charlas los movieron uno más cerca del otro. El cabello de ella rozaba la nariz de Tien, haciéndolo olvidar que siquiera le había preguntado a esa criminal su nombre. Algo en sus ojos le sonaba familiar. Ella abrió la boca un momento, cuando se descubrió sintiendo sus labios más húmedos y cálidos. Se inclinó hacia atrás, con una expresión de sorpresa exagerada en sus ojos. Ten Shin Han se había abalanzado a besarla. Deslizó su mano por la cintura para acercarla, sintiéndola tensa y nerviosa, pero no la soltó. _

_Ella sacó una navaja de entre su ropa y la apuntó contra el estómago del joven. Su mano titubeaba. Sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente los del otro. Sintió su espalda semi desnuda por el tope que solía usar apoyada contra el frío escalón. Ella cortó el beso para respirar._

_Ninguno se movía. Sólo navegaban entre los ojos del otro. Sus cuerpos estaban enroscados en una agonía serena y lenta, que los iba consumiendo de a poco. Ella notó que no tenía su amada navaja entre sus finos dedos, solo para realizar que los labios del joven sostenían el arma con recelo, para escupirlo a un lado._

_-¿crees que no lo había notado?_

_Ella sólo calló. Las manos firmes del hombre comenzaron a recorrer el torso de la muchacha por fuera de la ropa, palpando cada parte de ella, buscando, de algún modo, la aprobación de su parte para lo que él le hacía._

* * *

Él abrió un cajón de su oscura habitación, llena de escrituras y números extraños que nadie sabía qué significaban. Era la cuenta más importante que Ten Shin Han había llevado: era cada persona que estaría dispuesta a matar a su mujer. Intentó lo que restó de su vida en deshacerse de esas personas que serían capaces de poner un dedo sobre la piel suave de la chica que había cambiado su mundo. Las paredes estaban ocupadas con fotos tachadas con rojo, la misma sangre de las personas que allí aparecían. El piso tenía suciedad y bolsas con los dedos de las víctimas.

Pero ella desconocía todo esto.

Sacó una pequeña navaja desafilada y con el mango gastado. Iluminó su rostro y se reflejó con ella. Las lágrimas golpearon la hoja del cuchillo cuando un golpe fuerte sonó en la puerta. Sus ojos rápidamente miraron la puerta, y con la navaja en su espalda caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta. Tomó el pomo con su mano izquierda y preparó su mano derecha para arrancarle el cuello. Entonces, abrió la puerta.

* * *

_Se levantó de un salto y estiró sus brazos. Pero no pudo levantarse de la cama, ya que algo lo retenía. Sacó la sábana y encontró a la rubia abrazada a sus piernas, como si intentara mantenerlo allí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él la corrió hacia las almohadas y la dejó descansar, no sin antes darle un cálido beso en la nariz._

_Entonces, ella despertó. Un segundo después, un mínimo estornudo salió de su nariz. Los ojos de Ten Shin Han no podían creerlo. _

_Allí estaba su dulce Lunch, mirándolo con ojos inocentes y curiosos, tapando su torso con la sábana. Ella pestañeó varias veces, como si no recordara quién era o dónde estaba. Él no lo creía. Había sido cuestión de segundos y ¡paf! Ya era otra persona. No supo qué decir, más que:_

_- Sabía que tu voz me resultaba familiar._

_De pronto, ella reaccionó. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes como la luna llena, y rápidamente salió de la cama, dejando las sábanas volando en el lugar. Ella tomó su ropa y se la puso lo más rápido que podía. Ten Shin Han notó eso y se enojó. No iba a dejar que esa niña se fuera de sus manos._

_Saltó a sostenerla de las manos, pero ella se deslizó como la seda y corrió hacia otro lado. Él la corrió por toda la habitación, saltando sobre la cama cuando ella la pasaba, evitando que entrara a otra habitación o que escapara por la ventana. Con sus piernas rápidas, Lunch corrió hasta la puerta, en donde de la nada apareció Tien. Ella dio un pequeño grito y cayó de rodillas al piso, tapando su rostro con sus finos y largos dedos._

_-Lunch, ¿Por qué corr-?-_

_-¡No es la primera vez que esto me ocurre!- gritó, sintiendo su voz quebrada completamente. El corazón de Tien se estrujó._

_-¿cómo? _

_-No es la primera vez que despierto con alguien a quien Lunch conoció en mi ausencia._

_- Sabía que esa eras tú. Yo sabía que esa muchacha de ojos saltones eras tú. Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?_

_Ella se sentó en la cama, limpiando sus lágrimas saladas de sus ojos hinchados._

_-Desde que era niña, nunca recuerdo lo que sucede luego de estornudar. Y, de pronto, aparezco en lugares extraños, con dinero robado y armas cargadas y usadas. Es como si llevara dos vidas, siempre me dije. Siempre escucho que la gente, mirándome como si fuera un insecto caído de los cielos, se pregunta dónde está la rubia. Cuando la gente reconoce mi cara, intenta matarme. La gente hace cosas terribles cuando encuentra lo que busca._

_Se quedó callada, mirando el suelo, temblando. Él no sabía si abrazarla o dejarla sola. Se sentía un monstruo. Pedirle disculpas sería en vano, el daño ya estaba hecho._

_-Escucha, Lunch, yo no dudé ni dos veces que esa rubia eras tú. Hablabas tan familiar, que sólo creí que todo estaba bien, que tú aprobabas todo lo que yo hacía. _

_-Tien, esto no es por lo tuyo, solamente. La gente me busca, y yo vuelvo en mí en lugares asquerosos, oscuros, donde ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que me pudo haber ocurrido._

_Y era cierto. Cada brisa que pasaba bajo su nariz la infundía en un huracán de terror y desesperación, solo para esperar abrir los ojos y encontrarse con cosas que nadie podría soportar._

_Él sabía lo que era eso, quizá no lo que significaba no saber lo que pasaba cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, pero sí sabía lo que era despertar todas las mañanas en lugares asquerosos, rezando porque ese sarpullido en su codo fuera eso: sólo un sarpullido. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus cálidos brazos, hasta que ella dejó de llorar. Tien ya había hecho mucho daño sin planearlo, la culpa lo mataba. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y besó esos labios dulces y rosados. Ella se estremeció, pero respondió al beso con amor y pasión, como si ya lo hubiese hecho (cosa que realmente había)._

_-No quisiera generar más molestias aquí. Gracias por la hospitalidad, y agradécele a tu padre. Me gustaría volverte a ver._

_Ajustó su cinto de tela y marchó por la ventana, saltando hasta el frente de la casona. Sin mirar atrás, caminó, ante la atenta mirada de Lunch, quién lo seguía hasta perderse en el frondoso bosque. Ella sonrió y salió de la habitación con un profundo dolor en el estómago. Otra vez, había perdido a un hombre._

* * *

-Quisiéramos hablar con usted sobre la muchacha del primer piso - dijo Yamcha, el encargado, con los ojos algo brillantes y junto a su pequeño gato, sobre brazos, y con el otro joven de unos pisos más arriba, de nombre Goku. Escondió la navaja en su cinto y salió junto a ellos.

Bajaron la escalera, donde aún permanecían en la oscuridad los jóvenes ocupantes del apartamento. Sentada en la escalera, con el cabello de su sedoso flequillo entre sus dedos, estaba Chichi; Contra la pared, se encontraba cruzado de brazos el joven Vegeta, pensando hacia sus adentros cosas que nadie debería saber; hablando por teléfono con la empresa de luz, estaba una nerviosa Bulma, que buscaba la forma de culpar a la empresa por esa desagradable muerte.

-Iré a ver la térmica de la luz, a ver si todo anda bien -contestó Yamcha a una pregunta que nadie le había hecho, y siguió su camino por las escaleras de servicio. -La policía llegará en poco tiempo.

Goku se sacudió el cabello, asomándose por la ventana que daba la única luz posible. Pensaba, reflexionaba acerca de toda la relación entre lo sucedido. Había sido algo que lo había tomado por sorpresa, no sólo a él.

-Oh, dios santo.- exclamó el moreno, dejando caer su mano de su cabeza torpemente, mientras miraba un punto fijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca viste la luna antes?-le respondió el rockero malhumorado, quien se acercó a Goku con cierta curiosidad escondida.

-Miren.

Los tres restantes se acercaron y miraron hacia donde la mano de Goku apuntaba, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Alguien...- comenzó Chichi.

-... alguien nos vigila.- terminó Bulma. Y de hecho, allí, en uno de las ventanas del edificio del frente se asomaban unos binoculares apuntando directamente hacia la ventana.


End file.
